The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKIMP005’. ‘SAKIMP005’ originated from an interspecific hybridization between ‘NG-02WM1’, an unpatented proprietary deep-orange flowered Impatiens plant and ‘NG-01H-15B’, an unpatented proprietary magenta flowered Impatiens plant, in Misato, Japan.
In April 2002, the female parent line ‘NG-02WM1’ and male parent line ‘NG-01H-15B’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included spreading growth habit, vigorous rooting, pinkish-red flower color and variegated leaves. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From May to August 2004, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. The selection was also evaluated in an open field trial during the summer of 2004 in Athens, Ga., USA. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped in Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and reevaluated for stability of traits. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP005’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation. The instant plant was asexual reproduced by vegetative cutting in Salinas, Calif.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 28, 2007.